1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid discharge head and a liquid discharge device.
2. Related Art
A COF (Chip on Film) packaging technology is known in which a semiconductor device (semiconductor chip IC) is mounted on a flexible printed circuit (FPC) by collectively electrically connecting bumps formed on electrode pads of the semiconductor device to a wiring pattern of the FPC. In the COF packaging technology, a technique is known in which, when a bonding pitch for the packaging is large, an anisotropic conductive film (ACF) is sandwiched between an FCP and a semiconductor device and they are heated and pressure-bonded together, so that particles pressed between a bump and a wiring pattern become conductive and the particles electrically connect the bump and the wiring pattern. Further, when the bonding pitch is small, metal eutectic bonding by heat pressure bonding represented by bonding of tin and gold and a metal bonding technique using ultrasonic wave represented by bonding of gold to gold are known. The COF packaging technology is widely used in various precision devices such as a printing device, a mobile phone, and a liquid crystal display device.
In a head that discharges ink, a drive element is provided for each nozzle. In a semiconductor device that controls the head, an output electrode that outputs a signal to each drive element is provided corresponding to each nozzle. Therefore, the greater the number of nozzles, the greater the number of output electrodes of the semiconductor device that controls the head, so that the shape of the semiconductor device becomes elongated (see JP-A-2012-199314 and JP-A-2012-81644).